No More Who!
by Darth Sonic 66
Summary: As of late, Nodoka's life has been like something out of a Shonen anime. Where problems are solved by spells that could vaporize US Carrier Groups. So how has she been able to keep up with just her wits? Maybe because she's been doing it for centuries...


Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted with this work of fiction. Doctor Who and all related trademarks are owned by their respective owners and the BBC. Mahou Sensei Negima! and all related trademarks are owned by Ken Akamatsu, Kodansha Publishing, and Del Ray Manga. I'm simply playing with their worlds for fun and to practice my skills, and with no intention of profit.

No More Who!

Episode 1:

Time for School!

Part 1

How did this happen?

I was supposed to be a simple field trip. Well, simple by Mahora standards; flying his middle school class all the way from Japan on the other side of the globe to Wales just to show them his hometown would have been ridiculously extravagant by any other schools standards. He would show them a bit of British history, show them his hometown, introduce them to his beloved (if adoptive) sister Nekane, and let them settle in. While his class was busy with that, he could attend to some obligations in Mundus Magicus, the world of Magic; parallel to the normal world (at least, that's how he once thought of it. He knew better now).

Instead, one of his students was dead, and soon, he, his class, and the rest of the Magic World would follow. Oh, he should have seen that his class, filled as it was with eccentrics, would follow him to the portal. But there was no way he could have foreseen being framed for a terrorist bombing, becoming a fugitive along with the rest of his class.

And now here he was. Before him was Cosmo Entelecheia, the terror organization responsible for his current woes. But they were secondary to the real threat. Their Master. The single most powerful Mage in history. The Creator and God of this Magic World. The Lifemaker. The Mage of the Beginning.

He had made this World. Now He would unmake it. And all those who stood against him were laid low. His students, those capable of fighting, were batter. Negi himself was a total mess. The girls (it was an all girl's class) who couldn't fight just cowered or futilely gritted their teeth in denial.

Once again, Negi had failed. No matter how powerful he became, he always failed at the end. He had mastered Dark Magic. He had developed a means to travel and think at the speed of lightning. He had developed spells with enough destructive force to sink U.S. Carrier groups. And still, he failed.

Nodoka was dead because of him…

_Not dead. _

Came the Godly Voice of the Lifemaker, touching the young protégé's mind.

_At peace, in My paradise of Cosmo Entelecheia._

"You destroyed her body, and sent her to an artificial afterlife." Negi gritted out "That you name a terrorist organization after. That seems to be the definition of dead"

_Better then true death._

Said The Mage, His robe moving with a life of its own, countless strands of cloth moving around the Lifemaker as if they were the appendages of some great sea monster.

_The magic of this illusionary World is failing. Soon, the Red Sands that once concealed the Truth from the Old World shall once more be Truth. Over a hundred million souls shall parish as Mundus Magicus once more becomes Mars, either evaporating with the rest of the magical matter, or suffocating upon the Martian surface._

"There's- there's another wa—"

_No. No, there isn't. The fact that I stand, and you lay low shows that Destiny has chosen-_

_Vwop!_

_No…_

_Vwop!_

_He can't be here… I was right in My course!_

_Vwop!_

_… So I was wrong._

_Vwop!_

_So the Lonely God has come to pass judgment._

_Vwop!_

Suddenly, in the middle of the courtyard, was a blue box. A tall, blue box, with a light upon its roof. A sign upon it read "Police Call Box". Suddenly, a door opened. What he saw shocked Negi to his core.

_Once more, the Doctor is awake-_

"Actually, I have a name now" Said a female voice "I'm the Doctor..."

_(Cue Doctor Who Opening sequence)_

If the Time Lords had gone the path of Space and Magic instead of Time and Science, this place (as far as such a term applies) might have come to be known as the Space Vortex.

As is, it had no one true name, but many across the Stars and History. The Moon Garden, Erebus, The Veil, the Mana Spring, the Void, the Black, the Quintessence, the Divine Infinity, the Power, the Force (those Earth TV transmissions had go somewhere…), Anomaly #42/12th Cyberman Observation Legion, Anomalous Killfield 666 (to the Daleks, everywhere, no matter how weird, was a killingfield). All these names referred to one place. This place of swirling space, raw magics, broken down physics, and dreams.

Within this place within all places, Great Thoughts stirred.

_I cannot let you meddle, Lonely One. But I can Grant you what you have long been denied: a release from your Burdens._

The Lifemaker prepared for His return to the World of the Tangible.

!#$%^&*()_

The Key's power shunted Nodoka and Asakura into the middle of some warehouse… and more specifically, into their classmates Yuna and Kaede respectively. Kaede, being a self-trained Ninja, had the wherewithal to catch the Class Journalist. Nodoka was not so lucky with Yuna, and they both went tumbling into the floor into a mildly suggestive pile. Nodoka noticed another way Asakura was luckier; while her dress was dirty, it wasn't a torn up like her own.

That was needlessly petty and stupid considering that Nodoka was the one who tore her dress up in order to be more mobile in her confrontation with Dynamis…

Nodoka looked at the Key in her hands. Staff was a better word, for it was long as one and only looked vaguely like a key. It was one of many, made by the Lifemaker to directly control the very essence of His Mundus Magicus. While only the Mage of the Beginning Himself had the Master Key, this lesser, but still insanely powerful replica belonged to his General, Dynamis.

It seemed so easy, out-thinking and outmaneuvering the terrorist leader. Acting like a terrified Damsel-in-Distress to lull him into a false sense of triumph, stealing the Key, then using her mindreading Artifacts to fool him into informing her as to the Key's functionality… and how to use it to escape. Overcoming an overwhelming force with nothing but her wits, it came so naturally. Like she's been doing it for thousands of years…

She had no reason to be so confident. While smarts had certainly gotten them far, the true problems they faced were dealt with in the end by martial prowess. Battles of Might and Magic, not wits.

And Dynamis was no fool. In fact, despite officially being Fate Avernus's second in command, it was obvious he was the real brains behind Cosmo Entelechia. It seem strange, Dynamis being a 7+ foot tall brute of a mage that when dressed in full robe and mask look more monster then man, while Fate looked the very image of a young British Gentleman (or perhaps American, considering his coffee addiction) save the platinum white hair and purple Japanese school uniform, but Fate was very much the brawn.

"Asakura-Dono, are you alright?" probed Kaede.

Wait… DYNAMIS!

"Wha- Honya?" Yuna exclaimed.

"Kaede, it's you! Thank goodness! We need to talk!" Nodoka ignored her hyperactive classmate, more urgent things on her mind.

"We were attacked by Dy… A black-robed mage!" Nodoka corrected herself; her friends wouldn't know his name. She only knew because of her Artifacts.

"He might still come after us! This staff-"

Though his hand never touched her head, she felt it hovering, like a thunderstorm over her scalp.  
Suddenly, a magic circle appeared around her neck like a noose. She was not suffocating, but it became a chore to breath.

Dynamis started cackling like some cheap manga villain, lifting her off the ground via the magic choker.

"I SUGGEST YOU STAY MOTIONLESS, YOUNG FEMALES!" The masked man shouted needlessly loud at the tense to downright terrified schoolgirls.

Kaede looked as if she wanted to attack, but held back because her friend life was on the line.  
The Key was once more in Dynamis's possession.

"I CAN SNAP THE YOUNG WRETCHES NECK WITH THE FLICK-"

_Send her to Cosmo Entelechia._

Dynamis repressed a shiver. That being all he had to repress was a testament to his strength, forged by a life of war, as Victim, Soldier, and General. A normal man, a _lesser _man, would have crumbled pitifully before his Master's Divine Voice.

"Is that wise? She's certainly dangerous, but would serve us better as a hostage-"

"Eh? Who's the big guy talkin' to?" asked a confused Yuna.

_Send her to Cosmo Entelechia. In her Entirety._

His Will left no room for compromise.

"… Your Will be done."

And Nodoka "Honya" Miyazaki began to dissolve, breaking apart into so many petals, like sakura blossoms in the wind.

Normally this did not happen when those of the Old World were sent to the Eternal Garden. Only their souls went, leaving their shed flesh behind. But the Lifemaker's Word was Law.

"Nodoka!" screamed Asakura, Yuna, and many of the other girls in shear panic.

Kaede, a tensed coil the whole time, finally sprung, attacking Dynamis with an utterly massive shuriken, half the size of her body.

It bounced harmlessly off a barrier erected by the Key.

"No! Not again! WHY?" Ako shouted in manic distress. Tosaka had died just like that no more than 5 minutes ago.

_'Oh Ako… You poor girl. You've been through oh so much…' _Nadoka solemnly thought, as more and more of her body dissolved _'I look like spring… back home… so tired…'_

The world became a peaceful black…

_**_

… Or at least it had been! Nodoka curled tighter in bed, burrowing her head deeper into her over plush pillows. Try as she might, though, mere cloth could not block out the persistent buzz of her alarm. Suddenly her hand shot out, smacking it, and luckily in a way that shut the blighted thing off.

_'Ah, that's better! Now, oh World of Peaceful Black, where were we…?' _the teenager thought triumphantly, falling once more to slumber's seductions…

… Only to be roused 5 minutes later by a far more terrifying sound.

"The hay, Nodoka? I'M th' one who's supposed ta sleep in, while ya and ya father woke MY lazy bum! Now get down 'ere, or so help me…!"

Nodoka quite literally burst from her bed, dressed and out her door in record time. An alarm clock was harmless and made for smacking. Irish mothers were lethal, and meant to be obeyed on pain of death.

Mom was right, of course. She usually was very punctual when it came to waking up in the morning, almost neurotically so. But the last few nights she had found sleep hard to come by, she was so ecstatic.

She all but ran into the kitchen area, confronting the reasons for her excitement. Sitting there, at the table, in her kitchen, turning around to face her, were her birth parents. She had dreamed of meeting them as far back as she can remember, yet as far as she knew, they were dead. They had disappeared while abroad, likely killed in the crossfire of one of the many conflicts that plague the Middle-East. To add to string of misfortune that defined that unremembered period of her life, the bookstore that they called home was hit by an arsonist hopped up on PCP. She was lucky the firefighters arrived when they did, or she would have died at the tender age of 2.

And here they were, crushing her in a group hug she happily reciprocated. She marveled at how much they looked like her. Her mother a grown up version of her, and her father a grown up male version of her. The one distinguishing thing about them, though, was the squared sharpness of their facial structure, more American then Japanese. Everything else was perfectly Japanese, so it probably indicated some American Ancestors, probably soldiers from the post-WW2 reconstruction.

They had reappeared in her life just a week ago. She didn't know what happened to them, unfortunately. They desperately wanted to tell her, but they legally couldn't. It had been declared Classified by UNIT, the controversial paramilitary intelligence agency loyal only to the UN. Her class was already bursting with theories, of course. Everything from being Al Qaeda hostages (some even suggested held by Osama himself, and that they were the ones to tip off the US; would explain the classification), to Molemen kidnapping (oh Yuna…), to Alien abduction (considering the rumors surrounding UNIT…). Someone even suggested they became pastel colored Ponies and became trapped in the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (a year ago she'd have been surprised to hear this from a guy, especially one like Kotaro).

She had asked them everything about… well, everything! Father had owned the bookstore they had lived in. He had bought it with the various obscure and rare antiques and knickknacks he found abroad that he then auctioned off. That was his true passion, travel that is. Her mother shared his passion, the two of them meeting on a flight to Ethiopia. Outwardly, mother was the stereotypical Japanese housewife: no job other than housework and managing the family finances. Yet seeing as managing the household included running the bookstore, and the fact that she still traveled the world with her husband (they had a staff to run the bookstore when out of the country) that was a mere technicality.

"Oi! I know yer all happy dappy and mushy and stuff, but ye still got school, lil' missy! Now get yer omelets while they're hot!" shouted her adoptive mother Amelia Pond, standing over the table with a pan full of the Western dish.

Though she enjoyed normal (read: Japanese) food as much as the next, whenever she could she had western breakfasts. With a cook as good as her redheaded Mom preparing it for her since childhood, it was something of a no-brainer. That, and the west had perfected breakfast into an art form! Western lunches were pretty much equal to Japanese ones, but Western dinners were a mixed bag for her; a thousand and one ways to prepare steak and potatoes.

"Don't want her ta be late, oi, do we Rory?"

The man referred to was currently hunched over a malformed excuse of a pile which consists of scattered medical reports and X-Rays. He was a stringy looking man, with short sandy hair.

"Yes dear" came his noncommittal reply, returning his attention to the Eldritch mass of paperwork from the local clinic he ran. He was drinking a steaming Costa Rican brew.

"Eh? You wan' 'er to be late?" She smacked her bitch with a chef's mitten.

"Wha-huh? I don't even- I was agreeing with you!" Rory said while rubbing the mitten-smacked area.

"No, dat was an automated response. Actually pay attention next time!"

Amelia just dumped Rory's omelet sideways onto his plate at the edge of the disaster zone, which if you wished to anthropomorphize it, looked like it was running away in pants-shitting terror from the incomprehensible horror that was Rory's work pile. All while remaining completely stationary.

"Oi! Was our little spat really worth the life of a perfectly innocent and tasty looking, omelet? What about its family?" Rory looked quite annoyed.

"Likely getting' eaten by some fat American sittin' in o' KFC…"

Nodoka giggled. Her parents, they still act like a college couple. Have for as long as she has known them (in short, her whole life).

_Adoptive _parents, she had to remind herself.

But she couldn't bring herself to think of them as such. This reminded her of an earlier fear: that she'd have to pick one set of parents over the other. As luck would have it (she felt so guilty for feeling this lucky, as it was a great misfortune for her birth parents) her birth parents had nowhere to return to, and her adoptive parents happily opened their home to them.

"Pfffft. Stop tryin' to flatter me over every lil' thing. I ain't makin' ya pay rent by the compliment!" Amelia said in reply to Ms. Miyazaki's enthusiastic praise of her cooking.

"You don't?" Rory said with skepticism.

" Sleepin' on th' couch is still livin' in the house, dear."

"Barely" with that, Rory turned his attention back to the pile seemingly born of humanities collective birth terrors.

Nodoka gave a contented sigh.

It was all too perfect.

!#$%^&*()

The tram had arrived at the Junior High section of Mahora academy. Though it looked more like an ultra-modern city then any Academy. Nodoka had been attending Mahora since kindergarten when she first learned that most schools weren't large enough to cover small islands, and in fact tended to be only one to two buildings, it blew her twelve year old mind. And towering above it all was the Mighty World Tree, the largest on the planet. Learning that it was unique decidedly did not blow her mind. It had always been a source of awe for her.

She prepared to exit once the tram door open… which felt more like she was preparing for the Olympics 100-yard dash (which wasn't far from the truth at all). All around, her fellow students did similar. One was even doing an elaborate set of stretches in preparation, dressed in her track uniform of all things (her formal school uniform in her bag, presumably). Quite a few girls in skates. One was even revving up a scooter (that can't be legal…).

The doors began to open. As soon as they were clear, she and every other student there began to spring into action. She began her sprint…

_(Skies evening red, a City in a Crystal Ball, and endless Yellow Plains. This is home.)_

… Out of the hut, on to the Galliferyan plains, and away from all the angry Nomads. The poor young boy who would one day be renowned across the universe as the Doctor was huffing and puffing, forcing his young body to run much faster than it was meant to. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who was asked) his body will one day come to be very accustomed to the activity.

"Eternal's sake, _! RUN FASTER! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!" Said the boy who would one day be referred in scared whispers as the Master.

"WAS MOUNTING THE NOMAD CHIEFTAINS DAUGHTER REALLY WORTH IT?" The soon-to-be Doctor asked desperately of his companion, just barely dodging a tossed spear.

"Damn straight!" came the reply.

"I was afraid you'd say that! Wait, are those… my parents?"

Indeed, the soon-to-be Doctor's parentage it was. Atop a floating platform, dressed in their ridiculously over ornate high-collared robes. They looked like spitting images of him, with their sharp and squarish faces.

Suddenly, a Nomad appeared before him.

_*Crash*_

Nodoka landed on her rear, crashing into the most outlandishly dressed westerner she ever met. A dirty hat on top of messy hair, a cheap-looking greatcoat, and the centerpiece, a long, almost flowing multi-colored scarf.

"Oi, what happened to my Jelly-" he began.

"Babies? Caught the blimey suckers midair! Pre~eety good, I do say so myself. 'Ere ya go, lazy sod!" Came another voice, one that simultaneously much younger and far more ancient than his oddly dressed friend.

"Now, as for you- Allonsy!" The other man, with messy spiked brown hair, sharp blue eyes, as blue as his suit that was underneath a beige greatcoat, offered her his hand.

She grabbed it, and he hoisted her up, meeting her eye to eye.

"We~eell, 'ows 'bout that? Seems some mates o' yours desperately need you!" The younger man with the old eyes said. In the background, her two best friends in the word were waving her over.

"Now get! Can't keep 'em waitin' too long!" he said. With that, Nodoka ran off.

!#$%^&*()

"-I'm the Doctor Nodoka, and you know what comes next" Said Nadoka.

At least, Chisame thought the girl was Nodoka.

It looked like Nodoka.

Quacked like Nodoka (bit more forceful than usual).

Smelled like Nodoka (the once shy girl always wore a very nondescript perfume).

Not sure if it tastes like Nodoka, seeing as Chisame didn't swing that way.

And there she was, leaning out the doorway to a decommissioned British Police Call Box…

'_That appeared out OF FREAKING NOWHERE!' _Chisames mind screamed at her.

.. Appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a circular courtyard… a floating circular courtyard… a floating circular courtyard anchored to a giant, grandiose floating castle… a giant, grandiose floating castle blockaded by a fleet of flying fish themed battleships from a nation of fantasy creatures and another nation best described as Magic America with just as much "FUCK YEAH!", just a touch more political corruption, and a military budget that was just slightly less overinflated (and only because it didn't have as many people to tax).

All this, taking place on a magically terraformed Mars that was apparently dying of MP depletion (_'Yes, video game references, anything to keep myself sane!'_).

So maybe that Magic Police Box wasn't that weird… No, it was still weird, but compared to everything else in this insane world Epic Fantasy bullshit, it was downright mundane!

That wasn't what broke her brain.

Then there was Nodoka.

Standing there, dressed like some British stereotype for Kami knows why!

And was that a slight British accent Chisame detected in the lavender haired girls voice?

So maybe Nodoka didn't QUITE look and quack the same.

Most importantly, she was alive.

Nodoka was not only killed, she was atomized by a generically evil looking necromancer, and there she stood, all better now! A little bedrest and some chicken soup to fight off the Death!

Even that wasn't enough to break her brain, though. After all, main characters often come back to life for completely ridiculous and contrived reasons all the time in cheap fantasy novels.

Combine the Magic Police Box with the sudden not-deadness, however…

Critical Brain Failure!

"WHAT? POLICE BOX WHAT? WHAT, WHA—POLICE BOX, WHAT? PO-POLICE- WHAT? WHAT? I don't what sorta Magic-induced Fantasy bullshit world you're in, Blue Police Boxes don't just appear out of nowhere with resurrected dead people who suddenly become stereotypically British! HOW DO YOU EVEN MAKE THAT CONNECTION? It'd be like Jesus was resurrected for Easter thanks to the Magic Schoolbus, but wait, Jesus is now a Samurai! Just… WHY? What next, that Box ends up being a flippin' time machine?" Chisame futilely blurted, finally having reached her limit.

She hadn't wanted any of this. She just wanted to be left alone, an antisocial Internet nerd with an online modeling "career" and delusions of normalcy.

She fought, as she always did, against that little voice inside herself that was deeply satisfied by all this High Fantasy BS, that was always satisfied by everything.

Chisame just wanted to be normal.

Extraordinary people got hurt…

Negi Springfield was upon the courtyard floor, crumpled and broken, looking upon the resurrected Nadoka in with a bittersweet despair. Somehow, she was alive. She was alive, breathing, and he was going to fail her again because the Lifemaker was going to kill her again, likely for good this time, and there was nothing he could do…

!#$%^&*()  
Extraordinary people hurt others…

The Lifemaker hovered above His World, the World of which He was God Almighty, and the World that was His Right to bend. He Created it, and thus it was His Divine Right and Duty to End it with Grace and Mercy before it Died in Torment. Yet it seemed Time thought otherwise, and placed those Ancient Eyes upon that young face to let Him know, he overstep His bounds. Very well, He had to fight Fate for every inch in his life. What was one more fight? What was one more delay in the Sea of Millennia?

!#$%^&*()  
And extraordinary people hurt themselves for the stupidest reasons…

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, Negi's Master and 700 year old Vampire Supreme (her 12 year old body be damned…), thought along similar lines as Chisame. Just with less hysteria, fewer Internet jokes (they were still there, though; she was there when the Internet was first born, and having never lost the elasticity of a 12 year old brain, combine with centuries of hard experience, made it easy for her to adapt to the new development), and with far more annoyance. Where in the Nine Hells did Nodoka get that horrible outfit (she hadn't seen collars, cuffs, vests, and jackets like that since the 1700s and early 1800s...)? Why was she wearing it? And Dear Lord, WHERE on Earth (Mars…) did she get that accent? Eva knew that Nodoka's adoptive parents were British nationals, which is why she did better than most her peers in Negi's English Class, but she grew up in Japan and NEVER exhibited an accent before.

But the thing that most caught her attention was most obvious difference, the thing most odd, most uncanny, most radically out of nowhere that Nodoka came out of that box with her (that Box, what was it, and where had Eva seen it before? Why did it seem so familiar to her…). Those Eyes. Eyes like McDowell's. Eyes like Lifemakers. Such Old Eyes that seemed so out of place on Nodoka's young face, yet so at home. Like wearing an old favorite outfit you were uncertain would fit, and you were trying to get used to it again.

"Nodoka… What happened? Or maybe a better question is… what are you?" The Vampire said in a whisper, watching the confrontation between two who she had once thought dead with keen interest.

!#$%^&*()  
In the end, Extraordinary people end up used up and alone…

Asuna actually thought she was normal for a while there. A normal schoolgirl with normal grades (average to below average), who ran a paper route and had a thing for middle aged men. Sure, she never knew her parents, and was seemingly raised at Mahora Academy, but everyone had something weird in their lives. Wasn't like she was the only orphan to ever live. Perfectly normal.

What fantasies. What delusions. What pleasant foolishness. She was never normal, never WOULD be normal. She was a weapon, always a weapon. An anti-magic bomb just waiting to kill a whole World. She was Death, Destroyer of Worlds. It was nice while it lasted, but she didn't deser-

"E-excuse me, sorry, everyone, could you PLEASE stop mentally SHOUTING all this cynical rubbish? I'm not used to my new telepathy yet, can't help thinking your names every time I hear your thoughts, and you've now filled my Pactio Artifact with enough teenage angst to write the Twilight series 12 times over!" The Doctor Nodoka groaned out, rubbing her temples as if nursing a migraine.

Her Artifact, a book that recorded the desired thoughts of any whom names it's user knew, was opened, it's pages a jumble of random thoughts from multiple traumatized individuals, all in no particular order. Some passages talked about failing Nodoka again, others of self-loathing calling themselves a weapon, others still angsting upon the tragedy of being Extraordinary. Not all of them were that angsty. Some passages criticized Nodoka's new outfit (what did she know, that pretentious little…), others still sounded like something that American Internet celebrity 'The Nostalgia Critic' would say.

Lifemaker, His thoughts burning bright like Dying Stars, demanded Answers from the Newcomers very Essence.

_How did you come to be here, o' Lonely Go-_

"Be right with you, Mister Lifemaker." The oddly dressed young girl casually dismissed the Greatest Mage. "But seriously, Chisame, Asuna, Negi? When a freaking vampire sounds less angsty and more reasonable than you, you know you're being overdramatic emo drama queens…"

That snapped Asuna out of her existential depression. No one bad mouths her and gets to live comfortably.  
"Wha-what was that? You're calling ME emo, Miss 'Hey, Yue, let's stay friends, even though I will stop at nothing to steal your love interest, cause without Negi I'd be a wallflower'!" Asuna shouted, suspended within her magic prison globe. "Seriously, he may ACT 20, but he's still 10, ya' pedo!"

"Only a 4 year difference and I can wait 3 years…" muttered the resurrected girl.

"Thanks for the compliment… I think?" deadpanned Evangeline.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT? One, nothing is more emo than Twilight, and two, YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD I SAY!" raved the bespectacled redhead.

"Wait, Negi, are you okay?" Asuna suddenly noticed the young teacher's sorry state, sisterly worry bubbling within her "Stupid kid, probably blaming yourself for failing someone, or some such heavy baloney a kid has no right worrying about…"

"I'm fine, Asuna. Nodoka, you really shouldn't say such things about your own classmates…" the young UK national groaned out painfully.

"So-So s-sorry, Negi-Sensei!" Nodoka stuttered, bowing in penance, suddenly acting very much like her old self.

_I will not be ignor-_

"I said I'll be right with you…" the Doctor said.

_I DEMAND ANSWERS! _

Lifemaker, His Indignity was a Fire…

… A fire quickly snuffed by the Deep Iciness of the Doctor's legendary Rage.

"And I don't care about your silly little demands, you self-righteous, self-absorbed little sod!" The Doctor was suddenly a Fiery Ice "But since you insist on being a spoiled brat, I guess I need to give you a proper talking to! First things first, you're an IDIOT! A horrendously powerful idiot, and the devil knows the universe has more than enough of those!"

_… Explain._

"You knew I was in here. You knew! You couldn't not know… After Trenzalore, EVERYONE with an ear to the stars knew, and most didn't know where I was or what I looked like, but anyone who didn't think I was dead knew I regenerated as a human to escape. The Silence back in power, no one thought it worth the risk of pissing them off, or worse waking me up, to attack Earth to get at what was essentially a brain dead Time Lord. Especially with their own problems to deal with. I don't know how you knew this was me, but obviously you did. Why else would you go out of your way to send me to your poor man's Heaven! Now, what page was it…?"

She started to flip through the pages of her Artifact.

"Really, what were you thinking there? I mean, you built the place! It creates a world from your deepest desires. I, Nodoka, wanted all my friends to be happy, Negi old enough to reciprocate my feelings, my parents to be alive, and my adoptive parents, Amy and Rory Pond, to still be in my life. I, the Doctor, wanted to go back to the old days, gallivanting around the cosmos, companions at my side, my homeworld Gallifrey still out there, no damn Time War, my species back, my HOME! I had two sets of incredibly different and contradictory desires, and you DIDN'T see this coming? You forced a merging between my personalities, and the TARDIS, my oldest friend, answered my pleas! Ah, there it is! Now, to adjust the doohickey meter on my Sonic Screwdriver…"

She started fidgeting with the curious device in her hands.

_What are you doing?_

"I'm about to show you the other thing that makes you an idiot…" She said, activating her Sonic Screwdriver.

**To be Concluded…**


End file.
